5 fois sinon rien
by Calamithy
Summary: AU, Yaoi, chacorable, vacances, sexy. En vacances, on se prend pas la tête, hein ? Quand un Male Bombasse sort de l'eau quand tu fais du beach volley, tu lui parles ou... :D Pour Natsu !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA même si Sanks existe on n'est pas en AC, GBoys en vacances, chacorable, sexy  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Mon boss est parti en vacances = JE SUIS EN VACANCES PSYCHOLOGIQUES ! (tm Luna, all rights reserved :D) et donc du coup je me suis retrouvée inspirée au boulot. Et entre deux conneries (mon taf) j'ai écrit !

**Résumé : Vacances. Plage. 5 fois.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Pour Natsu ! Parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu et que je m'étais dit, si une fic me frappe sur la tête elle serait pour toi. Alors voilà !  
**

* * *

**5 fois sinon rien  
**

**-o-**

**Plage de Sanks, 11 août 2010**

**-o-  
**

La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, c'était en vacances avec des potes.

Sur la plage.

Une apparition. Y a eu comme un silence quand on l'a vu au loin...

Il semblait beau. Il avait l'air de sentir le sable chaud (c'est pas avec le soleil dans les yeux et en format beach-volley torse poil caleçon de bain – comprendre : je regarde le ballon et je joue avec des brêles, pas le temps de bien regarder les silences – que j'allais le savoir)

-o-

A un moment donné j'ai pas eu le choix puisque je jouais tout seul, mais ce serait _temporaire_.

Il était brun, bronzé, tatoué, musclé, le corps mouillé par les vagues…

Et en slip de bain. Il est sorti de l'eau en slip de bain et il s'est dirigé vers nous Dieu sait pourquoi.

En slip de bain

Tu peux pas parler à un mec canon – de près tu le vois mais tu vois pas ses yeux - en slip de bain.

Tu peux pas.

-o-

Alors tu la fermes. Et tu fais des smashes tout seul pour gagner des points dont tout le monde se fout, les autres ayant définitivement décidé d'arrêter de jouer (qui a dit temporaire permanent ?)…

pour parler au nouveau qui s'avère être :

« super sympa, t'es du coin, ah ouais, tu nous fais visiter ? Trop cool, on se demandait à qui était la serviette quand on a commencé à jouer, heureusement que t'étais pas là, on peut être dangereux quand on joue, surtout lui là, qui aime trop gagner. Tu voudras jouer la prochaine fois ? C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? »

Et tes potes ont accusé la chaleur de te rendre « pas aimable » avec « un nouveau pote »

Et du coup il a cru que t'avais fait un plan « no calcul »

-o-

- Putain Duo, t'es trop con, tu vas casser mon coup.

- Lâche-moi, Léna.

-o-

La deuxième fois c'était chez des potes qui voulaient « délirer avec un gars trop sympa, qui avait ses entrées dans les meilleures boîtes et qui se la pétait pas »

Il avait un polo blanc, un jean noir, des tongs.

Tu peux pas parler à un mec canon que t'as déjà vu presque à poil.

Tu peux pas, tu le déshabilles, ça occupe l'esprit et la bouche. Et après tu te sens con, donc tu la fermes.

Et tes potes ont accusé la mer de t'avoir fatigué et rendu pas trop réceptif.

Et du coup il a cru que tu l'appréciais pas des masses.

-o-

- Mais « con » c'est ton deuxième prénom ?

- Ouep. Et le troisième c'est fous-moi la paix, Fei.

-o-

La troisième fois c'était dans mon lit.

Il dort nu, il sent bon et te prend pour son polochon.

Je dors pas nu mais presque. La banane qu'il avait dans le slip n'avait pas de slip, donc ce n'était pas une banane.

La cohérence des endormis, on fait ce qu'on peut.

J'ai ouvert les paupières, il a entrouvert les siennes. Y'avait un blanc dans mes yeux. Y avait un « bonjour » dans les siens.

Tu peux pas parler à un mec à poil, inconnu et méchamment canon dans ton pieu, avec des yeux bleus laser traîtres.

Tu peux pas, tu sais pas quoi dire, en plus t'as une haleine à tuer un vieux plus vite qu'une canicule.

Alors me je me suis levé sans un mot mais en me grattant la fesse. Et lui s'est rendormi comme un porc.

Et tes potes ont accusé la soirée trop arrosée d'avoir empêché « méchamment canon » de retrouver sa chambre.

Et tes potes ont accusé l'alcool de m'avoir rendu « pas spécialement fréquentable »

Et du coup il a cru que tu pouvais pas le sentir.

-o-

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait mon copain ?

- Mais rien ! C'est pas comme si je l'avais allumé, Tro, je lui ai rien reproché. J'ai pas dit un mot.

- Justement…

-o-

La quatrième fois c'était dans le bus. Plus ou moins.

Lui était dedans avec ses lunettes de soleil et un débardeur non identifié vu que les verres étaient teintés.. .

Et moi je courrais… derrière.

Tu peux pas parler à un cul de bus qui démarre pendant que tu piques un sprint. Tu peux pas.

Alors tu la fermes. Et t'arrêtes de courir, histoire de dégouliner de sueur en étant digne.

Tu peux pas parler, t'as pas de souffle.

Mais tu peux dévisager en full force et lever gentiment ton majeur.

Les tissus se confondent avec un écran fumé. Mais faut avoir fumé pour pas reconnaître un doigt d'honneur.

Et il l'a pris pour lui alors que je parlais au bus.

Et tes potes ont additionné les merdes du coup ils n'ont pas accusé le bus, mais toi. Ils disent que t'es trop con et jaloux. Mais de quoi ?

Et du coup il a cru que c'était la guerre civile.

-o-

- Non mais maintenant tu lui fais des doigts ? ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

- Mais c'était pas pour lui !

- Il était seul à l'arrière du bus…

- Eh ben si ça le saoule Léna n'a qu'à le consoler ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me faire chier avec un bel inconnu qui remplit son slip ?

- …

- Ben me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme s'il n'était pas mignon, Quat'. On s'entend juste pas.

- Pour s'entendre faut ptet se parler…

- J'ai rien de plus à dire.

-o-

Et là je suis dans un supermarché, je suis de corvée de course parce qu'on « ne sait pas ce que j'ai, je suis chiant, pas sociable et de toute façon c'est mon tour de faire les courses »

La thérapie par les corvées ménagères. Ils sont bien gentils mes potes mais parfois ils sont cons comme des poules sans tête.

Je m'en fous je veux pas les voir. En plus je risque de voir l'autre et de ne pas lui parler. Et on va encore me faire passer pour ce que je suis pas. Alors je passe mon tour.

Ça me fait vachement bien de faire les courses, je me balade au rayon frais, du coup je crois qu'il fait frais.

Je suis en tongs-bermuda blanc et torse nu. Comme j'ai une longue natte qui me fracasse le dos et une casquette sur la tête, ça donne l'illusion que je suis habillé.

Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit de ne pas porter de t-shirt dans un magasin. Bienséance, tout ça. Mais quand des pétasses portent des trucs qui ressemblent à des nuisettes, elles peuvent.

C'est pas comme si j'étais en slip.

-o-

- Les courses, c'est mon dada !

-o-

J'abuse pas tant que ça. Mais un t-shirt par 34 degrés ça protège c'est sûr. Mais pour un mec c'est juste inhumain.

Ma natte fait illusion donc on me fait pas chier. Ou ptet que j'ai un ticket avec le boss.

Quand je repartirai du paradis de la clim je remettrai la tignasse dans la casquette.

Parce que sous le cagnard, la grosse liane dans le dos c'est l'enfer. Et ça me ferait un bronzage chelou (oui je peux être futile)

Pendant que je charge mon caddie je décide de me faire un petit plaisir. J'adore les magnums à la pistache et j'y ai droit. J'en salive. Je l'ai mérité et les autres n'auront qu'à sucer des glaçons.

Même pas que je leur ramène.

-o-

- Glace. Miam.

-o-

Je vais tranquille au rayon frais spécial crèmes glacées. Et là c'est Broadway.

Les néons du plafond m'accueillent comme si j'étais une superstar.

Le sol est propre et brille : je pourrais danser le moonwalk en tongs.

La musique… ok, je vais ignorer Christophe Maé, ça me retire de mon trip de star et me remet directement dans la réalité : je suis dans un supermarché.

Y a pas Christophe Maé à Broadway.

J'ouvre la porte du frigo et…

-o-

- Merci.

-o-

Une main prend une boîte de magnum.

Ok.

Mais c'est la dernière boîte à la pistache.

Pas Ok.

Je crois que je vais lui refermer la porte sur la main. Trop tard, il l'a retirée.

Je claque la porte vitrée et je…

Je dévisage.

Je dois avoir un stalker c'est pas possible.

Cheveux en bataille – ça change du gel ou du plaquage « oreiller » de chez « pionce en paix » ou « mer déchaînée » de chez « méditerranée »

Oui, la méditerranée peut se déchaîner par endroits. Non ce n'est pas une blague.

Yeux anesthésiants – je me suis quand même pris ses yeux de plein fouet dans mon pieu, ça va pas le faire si ça me rend incontinent dans la supérette.

Débardeur vert qui montre ses bras qui donnent faim et un bout de ses pecs.

Bermuda noir et blanc et tongs noires.

Ma première réaction sensée est.

-o-

- Euh. Je l'avais vu avant.

-o-

Et il me regarde comme si c'était la première fois que je lui adressais la parole.

C'est ptet la première fois en fait. J'ai une manière très particulière de dire « Salut, ça va »

Il me sourit.

-o-

- Je l'ai pris avant.

-o-

Il a une manière très particulière de me dire « ça roule, et toi ? »

Faut pas que je l'écoute parler en fait. Il a une voix qui donne chaud.

-o-

- Ok. Ben on fait quoi ?

-o-

Oui je lui parle. Un homme connaît ses priorités et pour l'instant c'est le ventre.

Oui je suis frustré. J'adore les magnums.

Oui ça veut dire « puisque j'ai dit que je le voulais, tu vas être poli, hein »

-o-

- Ben, on partage.

-o-

Génial !

Y en a 2 par boîte, c'est trop gentil.

-o-

- Ok. Je te donne combien ?

-o-

J'ai pas vu le prix de la boîte, je farfouille dans mon portefeuille.

-o-

- Tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone. Tu déposes tes produits frais à votre location et tu me rejoins à la maison. Je t'envoie ça par sms.

-o-

Hein ?

Je relève les yeux.

-o-

- Euh, pourquoi tu les emmènes ? T'as dit que tu partageais.

-o-

Le rat.

Son sourire devient…

-o-

- Oui mais je n'ai pas dit où. Et les magnums je les mange chez moi, avec la clim, une console vidéo, la piscine ou la mer à 2 pas, à boire et un hamac pour comater.

-o-

Son regard a l'air de dire « ou mon lit… »

Mais c'est ptet moi qui me fait des films parce qu'il me plaît depuis le début.

Tout le monde aime bien Heero – c'est son nom, exotique, tout ça… je m'appelle Duo (dernières lettres d'une partie de scrabble… j'aurais pu m'appeler Ximpy), c'est exotique (pourri), est-ce que j'en fais des caisses ?

Tout le monde l'aime bien parce qu'ils ont appris à le connaître – en dehors du fait que ce soit un male bombasse.

Il veut ptet juste faire ma connaissance, comprendre pourquoi je le zappe sans le faire exprès ?

Et j'ai envie d'un magnum. Et je lui ai parlé ! j'arrive à lui parler sans le voir à poil !

Et il me parle malgré le doigt !

Je suis trop fier de moi. Y'aura ptet une happy end. Il but du bon spiritueux et eut beaucoup de magnums.

Faudrait que j'arrive à lui parler sans le dévisager ou sans avoir à me focaliser sur autre chose quand même.

-o-

- Je rentre tout ça et je te suis. J'ai trop envie de magnum.

- Tu en auras deux fois plus.

-o-

?

-o-

- Tu as pris une offre promotionnelle : il y a 2 magnums de plus.

-o-

Non il me drague pas.

La bouffe délie ma langue, youhou !

-o-

- Tant mieux, je serais pas en manque alors.

- J'ai les magnums qu'il te faut. Ton numéro ?

-o-

J'ai dit ça sans y penser, peut-être avec une arrière-pensée… mais c'était inconscient !

Il a dit « les » mais j'ai cru voir un « le » dans ses yeux.

Ou c'est ptet ce que je veux y voir.

-o-

- 06…

* * *

Je rentre, dépose mon fourbi et repart chez lui sans prendre le temps de me changer.

Quand il m'a ouvert la porte il était dans le slip de bain de notre première rencontre (romantisme… non, chaleurisme)… et il mangeait sa glace.

Chaleurisme bis. Repetitas.

J'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de la glace qui fondait.

-o-

- Hmph.

-o-

Ça voulait dire « entre » en langage « je parle la bouche pleine »

Il a la bouche pleine et j'arrive pas à parler.

J'avais pourtant réussi !

Soumis aux radiations c'est franchement pénible.

-o-

- …

-o-

Il fronce les sourcils et grogne.

-o-

- Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer.

- ?

- La bouche de la carpe, le regard de Terminator, les jambes d'Usain Bolt ça ne va pas le faire. Je veux pas sortir avec une chimère.

- Hein ?

-o-

Deux.

-o-

- Suis le magnum. Regarde. Moi.

-o-

Mais je ne fais que ça ! … quand je ne me laisse pas distraire par ses lasers bleus.

Il fait aller et venir le magnum de gauche à droite avant de reprendre une bouchée.

Automatiquement je me rapproche… et je suis déjà dans la maison.

De son corps il me plaque contre la porte avant de me mettre ce qui reste de la glace entre mes lèvres.

C'est glacé.

Puis il pose ses lèvres.

C'est chaud.

Puis il me bouffe la bouche.

C'est…

C'est pas si mal le silence en fait :D

-o-

- Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais le magnum qu'il te fallait.

- …

-o-

…

Il me regarde.

Je dois avoir l'air con.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

-o-

- Ok… on va d'abord évacuer la tension sexuelle puisque c'est ce qui te chiffonne. Puis on va discuter.

- Hein ?

-o-

Il se colle complètement à moi et murmure, avant d'aller et venir lentement, profondément.

-o-

- Je vais… te donner… plusieurs magnums. Pendant un temps tu ne seras pas en état de discuter et moi non plus.

-o-

Il parle contre ma bouche. Il prend mes lèvres entre les siennes de temps en temps.

Il avale mon souffle comme on boit les paroles.

Il est super pragmatique. C'est utile de temps en temps.

Ben ouais. On nous apprend à manger les fruits après le repas. Hors diététiquement, c'est plus sain de le faire avant.

D'abord on règle le problème, ensuite on discute. Eventuellement.

Ça me va. Je suis assez content qu'il ait trouvé le… _souci_ et qu'il ait _pointé_… sa… euh… solution. En général quand on se plaît trop fort y a toujours une merde, un malentendu.

Et lui il a tout compris. Il doit être fort aux casse-têtes. Il bosse en informatique il paraît.

-o-

- Après on va discuter. Et si tu n'y arrives toujours pas eh bien… on va juste recommencer… tu as des choses à dire ?

-o-

Oui ! Je peux parler ! Je peux dire autre chose que hein ! Et sans regarder le magnum !

-o-

- Euh… magnum ?

-o_

… Tout ça pour ça ?

Il glisse sa main dans mon bermuda. Si je faisais semblant de penser jusque là, là je suis pas crédible.

-o-

- Dans ma ferra-lit.

- ?

-o-

Il a une ferrari dans sa chambre ?

Ah ?

Non ?

Non il n'a pas dit ça ?

Oh le jeu de mot bidon XDXDXD

Je l'imagine avec une grosse moustache et une chemise hawaïenne.

Et j'imagine mon pote, Fei, en majordome-écrivain ronchon.

Les images mentales ont la vie dure.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et j'éclate de rire.

J'éclate de rire. En le regardant dans les yeux.

Je savais pas faire ça jusque-là. Il suffit d'un déclic, comme le moment où la première fois pourrie se transforme en « oh putain c'est quoi ça » de 10 secondes. Mais ces secondes ridicules sont belles.

Il suffit d'un rien pour que tout bascule. L'anesthésie s'était estompée. Je me sens bien mieux, sur un pied d'égalité.

Mais il me soulève.

Je me retrouve sur son épaule.

-o-

- Hey !

- Garde ton souffle, tu vas en avoir besoin.

-o-

Je sais très bien pourquoi il m'a désarçonné.

Il a brisé la glace. Et c'est risqué dans son cas.

Je secoue la tête. Je vais avoir du mal à stopper mon rire, c'est trop le kiffe.

-o-

- En fait le fou rire tue le magnum.

- Ou il peut le durcir… dépend du rire et de ses effets.

-o-

Il me dépose sur le lit – chouette, un mini frigo ! le pied ! –

et… et j'ai envie de jouer. De jouer et de manger. De me faire bouffer.

Et je suis sous le charme, dessous, sans subir.

Et l'anticipation n'est plus un poids, plus un plomb qu'on peut changer en or mais qui nous empoisonne en essayant.

Juste un feu d'artifice à retardement.

-o-

- Mon rire durcit la glace, Heero ?

- Ou peut la faire couler…

-o-

Hmm…

Son prénom dans ma bouche semble lui faire de l'effet.

Il s'allonge complètement sur moi. Mes doigts caressent son dos et arrivent à la lisière de son slip.

J'y glisse le bout des doigts.

Il me mord le cou. Je lui parle à l'oreille.

-o-

- Je veux bien me prendre l'Iceberg de plein fouet. Appelle-moi Titanic.

-o-

Ok. Trop de jeu de mot tue le jeu de mot.

On a eu une crise de fou rire quand j'ai essayé de la jouer sexy.

Et faire quoi que ce soit après ça n'était plus possible.

On a donc discuté au lit en bouffant des magnums en se bouffant des yeux.

On a parlé de trucs super importants, comme de la lose de la France pendant la coupe du monde, Barracuda qui se la joue WoW et qu'on aurait voulu voir dans le remake de l'Agence Tous Risques… de sa clim qui avait dû s'arrêter parce que j'avais trop chaud. De plus en plus chaud.

J'étais tellement habitué à ses mains que je n'avais pas tout de suite senti qu'il me caressait.

Il murmure contre ma peau.

-o-

- Tu ne sens rien ? On va y mettre la bouche, alors.

- …

-o-

Parler c'est cool ! Se taire c'est très bien aussi une fois qu'on est compris par le concerné.

Le format carpe de mes potes quand ils ont su était priceless. J'ai décroché le portable de Heero. Léna a cru que je l'avais assassiné et que je m'étais débarrassé du corps.

-o-

- Duo, comment as-tu pu ?

- Ben c'était pas évident à faire mais je me suis surpassé.

- Mais tu vas aller en prison ?

- Léna… Attends, Heero est mineur ?

- … Mais de QUOI tu parles ? T'es mineur ?

- Non mais tu délires… et c'est maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

- Heero n'est pas mineur… mais, tu es vivant ?

-o-

Je reprendrai du magnum tout l'été. Et même après.

Ah oui, on a éventuellement parlé de ses weekends de libre.

Je rencontre mes mecs à la plage moi madame, je les attrape dans mon caddie, au supermarché.

J'ai attrapé un mec que je peux appeler 5 fois sinon rien :D. Alors je le garde !

-o-

-o-

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi Nat !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ back from Switzerland and Les Vosges :D¤


End file.
